Hand-held electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistant (PDA) devices and Communicator devices, have an illuminated user-interface so that the user-interface can be viewed and used by a user even when natural lighting is inadequate. One of the most common ways is to use a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) to separately illuminate different areas of the user interface. The use of multiple LEDs for illumination causes a significant drain on the power source available to the electronic device. In particular, when a lambertian emitting LED is used to illuminate an area of the user interface, only a small fraction of the power provided electrically to the LED actually transfers to the optical power reaching that area. Moreover, guiding this optical power efficiently to the illuminated area is very difficult. In general, the LED illuminates through a range of angles that casts light on a large swath of area near the keypad. As a result, the waste in the electrical power provided to the LEDs is significant. Nousiainen (WO 01/23805 A1) provides a solution to the user-interface illumination problem. As disclosed in Nousiainen, a light guide, based on total internal reflection, is used to distribute light received from a single light source throughout the light guide, and a plurality of step-like surfaces are used to convey portions of the optical power to the illuminated areas via total internal reflection at the step-like surfaces.
While the light guide, as disclosed in Nousianien, provides an efficient way for illuminating a user interface, the thickness of the light guide is reduced every time a step is made to provide the step-like surface and, therefore, the light guide generally becomes thinner and thinner as the illuminated areas are located further and further away from the light source. In an electronic device having many separate illuminated areas, the thickness of the light guide will become very uneven in that some sections of the light guide may be too thick, while the other sections may be too thin. Disposing such a light guide in a small hand-held device may be difficult. Thus, it is advantageous and desirable to provide a light guide wherein the thickness of the light guide does not vary significantly.